The primary intent of this proposal is to search out, assess, counsel and refer area low-income residents who have an alcohol problem. This project will be perpetuated by establishment of working Alcoholic Anonymous organizations in counties where they are non-existent and increase participation in those AA's presently in existence. All activities will be closely coordinated with local and state agencies. Since alcoholism is a family problem, all resources of the CAA will be focused on the total family and its problems which are often related both directly and indirectly to alcohol abuse.